


Olicity Fic Challenge April 2016

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted ficlets featuring Olicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ficlet List

**Olicity Fic Challenge April 2016**

** **

**1\. Sleeping Bears**  
**2\. Confession Is Good For the Soul**  
**3\. Pancakes**  
**4\. The Conversation**  
**5\. The Wrong Island**  
**6\. Catch Up Day- Graphic**  
**7\. Catch Up Day- Icon**  
**8\. Their Future**  
**9\. Daddy's Girls**  
**10\. Spar with Me**  
**11\. Baby Talk**  
**12\. Neighborhood Barbecue**  
**13\. Catch Up Day - Banner**


	2. Sleeping Bears

**Sleeping Bears**

**Prompt #1:** “Why are you lying on the floor?”/“Because sometimes a person just needs to!”

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 430

Felicity sat up in bed and looked around the dark room. She wasn’t sure what had woken her up. Maybe she was just dreaming. She sat still and listened to make sure it was safe to go back to sleep.

“Snore….”

Felicity furrowed her brow. She tried to figure out what that noise was. It sounded so familiar but she had to be wrong. It couldn’t be….

“Snore....”

“Oliver?!” Felicity said more as a thought. She certainly didn’t expect him to answer.

“Hm. Felicity go back to sleep.” His voice was coming from somewhere near the floor.

Felicity got up on her knees in the bed and started to look on the floor around the bed. “Where are you?”

“Here.” A voice from the floor next to what should have been Oliver’s side of the bed.

Felicity crawled over to the side of the bed. She saw him lying on the floor in sweats and an tee shirt. “Why are you lying on the floor?”

Oliver raised his head and looked at her. “Because sometimes a person just needs to!”

“What are you even doing here? In my bedroom?” Felicity glared at him. “We aren’t together anymore. Did you break in?”

“You left the bathroom window open.” Oliver sat up and rubbed his face.

“Oliver, my bathroom window is ten stories up!” Felicity looked around for his bow but she didn’t see it. Did you just zip on over and come in?”

“No. I climbed up.” Oliver got up from the floor and sat on the bed. “It’s not that far. I was having trouble sleeping so I thought I’d come over and see if you were awake.”

“Through my bathroom window?” Felicity picked up a pillow to hit him with it but changed her mind. “Are you okay?”

Oliver just shook his head.

Felicity knew he was probably exhausted. “Come lay down and next time you can’t sleep knock on the front door. I thought a bear was in my bedroom.”

“Thanks Felicity.” Oliver took the pillow out of her hands and laid on his side facing the wall. “I won’t bother you again.”

“Just sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning. I have an early meeting.” Felicity laid down with her back to him and listened to him breath until she fell back to sleep.

When the alarm went off at six the next morning, Felicity woke up with her head on Oliver’s chest and his arms around her. Felicity realized what her subconscious was trying to tell her. She couldn’t stop loving Oliver if she tried.


	3. Confession Is Good For the Soul

**Confession Is Good For the Soul**

**Prompt #2:** “When I said ‘whatever helps you sleep at night’ I didn’t mean this.”

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 595

Oliver grinned when Felicity came into the room and looked confused.

“Oliver, what is that?” Felicity pointed at the large tent in the middle of the living room.

“It’s a tent.” Oliver held out his hand. “Come join me.”

“Why is there a tent in the middle of the living room?” Felicity walked forward and took his hand.

“Just come on.” Oliver grinned. He lifted the flap and helped her in. “I just thought we could do something different.”

“Oliver, when I said ‘whatever helps you sleep at night’ I didn’t mean this…kind of thing. I thought you might want a massage or warm milk.” Felicity sat on the pillows. Wow I didn’t know we had so many pillows.

“I may have bought a few.” Oliver took her shoes off and patted a fluffy pillow next to her. “Settle in.”

Felicity arched an eyebrow at him. “If you’re going to propose to me again…”

“No. We aren’t ready to do that again.” Oliver sat down. “I’m just giving us a safe place where we can talk.”

“We can talk upstairs in our bed.” Felicity let him put a warm fuzzy blanket over her.

“I need to confess something.” Oliver laid down on the pillow next to her. “I’ve made so many mistakes and I feel like you don’t love me anymore.”

“I will always love you Oliver.” Felicity could tell he wanted to be serious and she did too. They needed to talk. “I just want to be included. I want to be your true partner.”

“I know that now.” Oliver sighed. “I will always love you. I’m still a mess but I’m trying. Help me be better, please.”

Felicity caressed his cheek. “I will do what I can but you have to change. Do you want to change?”

“I don’t know if I can and I know that if I don’t, you won’t take me back.” Oliver bit his lip and hesitated. “I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to be without you.”

Felicity wiped a tear off his cheek with her thumb. “Oliver…”

Oliver sat up and wiped his face. “This was a bad idea.”

“No, it wasn’t. There’s something I have to tell you.” Felicity tugged him back down on the pillows.

“What do _you_ have to confess?” Oliver looked at her.

Felicity looked at his wet eyes and her heart broke for him. She didn’t know if she could tell him but she had to.

“I wasn’t mad at you after I talked to Samantha but I was hurt when you didn’t want to keep William in our lives.” Felicity hesitated for a second. “I thought it was because I was …hurt.”

“Felicity…” Oliver’s voice was hoarse with emotion.

“He was a little boy and I wouldn’t have been able to keep up with him.” Felicity blinked back tears.

“Felicity, that thought never entered my mind.” Oliver looked into her eyes. He needed her to understand. “I just need him to be safe. He’ll see that video in a few years and he might come find me. I will need someone to help me make him see that I did it to keep him safe not because I didn’t love him.”

Felicity pulled Oliver into her arms and stroked his hair. “I know you loved him. I wanted to love him too. I hope I get the chance.”

“So do I.” Oliver clung to her. “He would have loved you almost as much as I do.”

“Oliver, this was a good idea.” Felicity snuggled him. “Go to sleep now.”


	4. Pancakes

**Pancakes**

**Prompt #3:** “You’re still here…and you’re making pancakes?”

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 410

Felicity woke up and looked at the empty spot next to her. She was relieved to see the bed was empty. She assumed Oliver had wanted to avoid the awkward morning after stuff as much as she did.

Felicity had a moment of weakness last night but she wasn’t ready to take him back yet. They had so much to work through it was going to take more than just a night of mind blowing sex to fix it all.

Felicity grabbed her robe and headed to the kitchen. She wrinkled her nose at the smells wafting down the hallway towards her. She didn’t remember setting the timer on the coffee machine and that other smell was…pancakes.

Felicity looked through the kitchen door and saw Oliver standing in his boxer briefs at the stove flipping pancakes.

“Oliver? You’re still here…and you’re making pancakes?” Felicity folded her arms in front of her. She waited for him to turn around.

“I thought you might be hungry.” Oliver slipped the pancake he had just flipped onto a stack on the plate by the stove. He poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her. “We were…um…awake most of the night. I made coffee too.”

“Thank you.” Felicity took the cup he offered. “Just because we were…awake most of the night it doesn’t mean that we are back together.”

“I know.” Oliver turned off the stove. “I’m going to get dressed.”

“Oliver. Wait.” Felicity put her hand on his arm to stop him as he passed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“Felicity, you don’t have to say anything.” Oliver kissed her on the cheek.

“Yes I do.” Felicity tightened her grip. “I didn’t mean to make you think we were getting back together.”

Oliver looked down at her hand on his arm. “Felicity, I know I have a lot of things to work on before you will give me another chance.”      

“Stay for breakfast. We can talk.” Felicity let go of his arm. “After you put a shirt on.”

Oliver smiled. “I’ll be right back. The syrup is in the microwave.”

Felicity kissed him on the cheek. “You think of everything.”

Oliver blushed. He picked up his clothes as he walked back to the bedroom. He glanced back and winked at Felicity before he went inside.

“Frack! I am in so much trouble.” Felicity whispered to herself. She took a sip of coffee and went to get the plates from the cupboard.


	5. The Conversation

**The Conversation**

**Prompt #4:** A stuck elevator, a dead cell phone, and a ring.

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 531

It was just another of the glitches in the electrical system. At least that was what Felicity was trying to tell herself. The elevator to the bunker was stuck and she and Oliver were stuck in it.

“So… how have you been?” Felicity twisted on her feet.

“I'm fine.” Oliver tapped the button again. “We need to call Dig so he can throw the breaker to restart the elevator.”

Felicity pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and looked at it. “Frack. The battery is dead.”

Oliver searched his pockets. “I don't have my phone.”

“Can't we just climb out?” Felicity looked up.

“The hatch is locked from the other side.” Oliver leaned against the back wall. He took a deep breath. “I thought you took everything when you left. Why were you here?”

“I did some updates on the system. I built it so I just wanted to make sure it was up to date.” Felicity shrugged. “You know, in case you need something hacked while you're on a mission.”

“Thanks for that.” Oliver smiled. He looked down at the floor then suddenly reached down and picked something up.

“What's that?” Felicity reached out and grabbed his hand. Show me.

Oliver opened his hand. He glanced at Felicity as she looked at the ring in his hand.

“Why do you have this in your pocket?” Felicity looked up at him. “I don’t want it back. Ever! Oliver, I think it’s cursed.”

“Cursed? It was my mother’s. Oliver scowled. It isn’t cursed.

“And your father cheated on her then he died. You gave it to me then lied and I got shot.” Felicity pointed at the ring in his hand. “That ring is cursed.”

Oliver squinted at the ring. “Felicity, that’s crazy.”

“We deal in crazy.” Felicity folded her arms and glared at him. “My advice to you is to get rid of it. Melt it down. Sell the stones.”

“Thea might want it.” Oliver shrugged.

“Oliver, you can’t give that kind of grief to your sister. You love her!”

Oliver shoved the ring back into his pocket. “I’ll talk to her about it. Maybe she can turn it into a necklace or something.”

“All I know is that I don’t ever want to see any part of it ever again.” Felicity shivered. “Just knowing it’s near gives me the shivers.”

“Sorry.” Oliver looked down. “For a lot of things.”

Felicity put her hand over Oliver’s heart. “I know but we just need time. I need time.”

Oliver nodded. “I hope we can get back to things soon. We all miss you, Overwatch.”

“Right back at you, Green Arrow.” Felicity kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly the elevator started moving back down. The doors opened and Diggle and Thea were standing there with their arms folded.

“Damn!” Thea reached in her pocket and handed Diggle a twenty dollar bill. “I thought for sure they’d be naked. I told you that we should have left them in there longer.”

“Next time we do it your way.” Diggle took the cash and grinned at.

Oliver and Felicity glared both of them.

“Oh don’t get mad. You know you wanted to.” Thea grinned. 


	6. The Wrong Island

**The Wrong Island**

**Prompt #5:** Dialogue Prompt - Small Fire!/I said to set a small fire!/This is not small!

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 245

“FELICITY! Small Fire! I said to set a small fire!”

“This is a small fire.”

“This is not small! It's huge! Are you trying to set the woods on fire?”

“No but it might help keep the wild animals away.”

“Or it might attract them.”

“…”

“Hey! Hey, I’m kidding.”

“Not funny, Oliver!

“Just don't put any more wood on it. We shouldn't draw attention to ourselves.”

“What are you saying? Is someone on this island with us?”

“I don't know. It's possible.”

“Why are we here anyway? I wanted to go to Bali but you brought me here to Lian Yu.”

“We needed to go somewhere where we could be alone to talk things out.”

“You bring me to _Purgatory_ to talk? Where there may be crazy people lurking around?”

“Felicity, all the crazy people are locked in the underground prison.”

“Frack! Oliver!”

“…”

“…”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m putting out the fire. We’re getting out of here. We can talk on the plane as we fly to BALI!”

“Felicity, we should eat first. I’ll put this on a spit.”

“What the frack is that? I'm not eating that! Is that a lizard?”

“It… might be.”

“OLIVER!”

“I have a recipe. I even packed some herbs and spices. You'll love it.”

“I want a drink with a umbrella and a beach with no landmines and definitely no underground prisons. Bali! I want to go to Bali!”

“Felicity…”

“BALI!”

“I’ll go start the plane.”


	7. Catch Up Day- Graphic




	8. Catch Up Day- Icon




	9. Their Future

**Their Future**

**Prompt #8:** Image - bride and groom holding hands

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 425

Felicity stood in the bedroom at the loft and looked at herself in the full length mirror. The simple white dress and flowers in her hair looked strange. She was a bride again and this time it was for real. She had sent Thea and her mom out of the room for just a moment. She needed the reality of the day to soak in just a bit before she walked down another aisle to Oliver.

Even though it wasn’t their first wedding, Felicity hoped it was going to be their last. Oliver had promised that there weren’t going to be any surprises. All of the things that could interrupt them had been handled. The city was quiet at the moment.

They decided to keep the ceremony a secret. Only a handful of people knew about the wedding. The officiant wasn’t told who he was to marry until he arrived. The last thing they wanted was another spectacle like last time with every photographer in Star City waiting for them as they came out to get in the car.

Oliver fidgeted with his tie for the fifth time before Thea gave him a look.

“What’s up with you? It’s not like you haven’t done this before with her.” Thea pushed his hands away and fixed his tie. “You act like you’re nervous.”

“I am.” Oliver looked down at his little sister. “Is she nervous?”

Yeah I think so. Thea smiled. “Leave your tie alone or I’ll go get my bow.”

“You wouldn’t.” Oliver laughed.

“Yes she would.” Diggle laughed and looked at his watch. “We should get this thing started.”

“Oh! I’ll go get her.” Donna pulled away from Quentin and headed up the stairs to the bedroom.     

Felicity turned around when she heard a knock on the door. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Donna opened the door. “It’s time for you to marry that gorgeous hunk of a man.”

Felicity picked up the bouquet of white roses and walked to the door. “Mom, don’t start crying yet. We haven’t even started yet.”

“I can’t help it. My baby is getting married. Soon you’ll have babies of your own.” Donna dabbed at her eyes with a lace trimmed hanky.

“I wouldn’t count your grandchildren yet. We have to get through the wedding first.” Felicity looped her arm around Donna’s and walked to the top of the stairs. She looked down just as Oliver looked up at her.

Felicity smiled and walked down the stairs into her future with the man she loved.


	10. Daddy’s Girls

**Daddy’s Girls**

**Prompt #9:** Image - Oliver with a baby on his chest.

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 595

Felicity fidgeted her way through the late night board meeting. When it was over, she grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the door.

“Ms. Smoak, I’d like to go over the details of the R&D budget with you. A well-dressed department head, by the name of Mr. Remolds, stood in the doorway blocking Felicity’s escape.

“Call my assistant in the morning. He’ll set up an appointment.” Felicity tried to side step the man but he just moved with her.

“It will only take an hour or so.” Mr. Obnoxious insisted.

“My husband is on his own with our newborn daughter. I need to get home.” Felicity couldn’t believe she had just played the baby card. “If you’ll excuse me...”

Mr. Obnoxious didn’t move. “I’m sure he won’t mind. It is very imperative that we get the budget nailed down.”

Felicity looked at the man and made a mental note to have Oliver go all _grr_ on him later. “I’m lactating. So unless you want my very full breasts to explode all over you, you’ll let me get home to my family.”

The man turned red with embarrassment and quickly stepped aside to let her pass. “Uh. I’ll make that appointment.”

Felicity pushed past him and hurried home. She burst through the door expecting to find the baby and Oliver in tears. What she did see, tugged at her heartstrings.

Oliver was on his back on the sofa with the baby on his chest. He looked at felicity and smiled. “Olivia! Mommy’s home. She looks like she needs a snuggle. Come snuggle with us, Mommy.”

Felicity dropped her bag and coat by the door and pulled off her heels on her way to the sofa. She slipped in along the back of the sofa next to Oliver.

“How was everything?” Felicity rubbed the baby’s back then gave Oliver a kiss.

“We came to an understanding. She promised not to throw up on me more than twice and i promised to let her date when she’s fifty.” Oliver grinned.

“So that’s your third shirt?” Felicity bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“It’s my fifth. Not all of it was throw up.” Oliver wrinkled his nose. “We haven’t come to an understanding about peeing and pooping yet.”

“She pooped on you?” Felicity giggled.

“I picked her up to change her and I guess the diaper leaked.” Oliver looked down at the baby. “But my shirts and her Daddy are both very washable.”

“Good thing. I got home when I did. Sounds like you were about to run out of shirts.” Felicity kissed him again. “Oh! You get to go all _grr_ on Mr. Reynolds. He was trying to get me to stay longer to go over the R &D budget. He must not have kids because he believed me when I told him my breasts were going to explode.”

Oliver giggled. “You didn’t!”

“I had to. He wasn’t going to let me leave. You need to go all _grr_ on him next time you see him.” Felicity batted her eyes and smiled. “For Olivia of course.”

“Of course.” Oliver grinned. “I’ll stop by the office tomorrow. So, does Olivia want me to dangle him over the side of the roof too?”

“Nope. Just some _grr_ and your glare of death will be enough.” Felicity kissed the baby’s fingers that were clutching Oliver’s shirt. “You two look so content but she needs to get to bed and so do we.”

“Just a few minutes more.” Oliver sighed. “I just want to hold my girls a little longer.”


	11. Spar with Me

**Spar with Me**

**Prompt #10:** “I came to the gym to work out but holy god I can’t stop watching you do one armed push-ups that’s so hot”

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 481

Felicity walked into her gym, sat her gym bag down and put her hands on her hips. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Oliver was at the chin up bar with no shirt on.

She stormed up to Oliver and pulled on his pants legs “Oliver, get down here. You have some explaining to do.”

Oliver jumped down and ducked his head so she wouldn’t see the smile on his face. “What do you want to explain?”

“You need to explain to me why you are here at my gym.” Felicity poked him in the chest. “You know this is where I come to work out. Are you stalking me?”

“I’m not stalking you. I’m working out.” Oliver picked up a towel and wiped the sweat off his chest.

Felicity was momentarily distracted by Oliver’s sweaty chest.

“Felicity?” Oliver grinned as he watched her eyes look him up and down.

“Oliver, why aren’t you working out in the bunker?” Felicity whispered.

“I need to be seen.” Oliver looked around. “We should also be seen together. We were engaged and we don’t want people to think it was a bad split.”

“Never.” Felicity put her hand on his arm. “I could never be upset with you for long. We will always be friends. You know that.”

“I do.” Oliver put the towel down. “I also know that you don’t like to work out with us because you feel uncomfortable.” 

“You spar more than work out.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “I can’t spar so I work out here.”

“You worked out at the club.” Oliver pulled his shirt on.

“I worked out with Sara. She was patient with me.” Felicity shrugged. “Thea and Laurel were more interested in improving their skills that improving mine.”

“I’ll have to talk to Thea about that. You are part of the team.” Oliver smiled at her. “You need to be able to protect yourself.”

“I think I do okay.” Felicity grinned. “I’ve managed to survive this long without ninja training.”

“Still, I would feel better if you had a little more than the basic self-defense training.” Oliver looked around. “Why don’t you get your bag and meet me at the bunker? I can help you train. It’s the least I can do.”

Felicity looked down at her feet. Did she trust herself to train with him, touch him and his sweaty chest? She wasn’t sure she should go with him. She didn’t want to give him the wrong idea.

“Come on Felicity. It’s just training.” Oliver grinned. “Get your bag and follow me over.

“Okay but no…you know.” Felicity walked over and reached down to pick up her bag. “Stop looking at my ass.”

“I wasn’t…” Oliver huffed a laugh and picked up his gym bag. “You looked at my chest.”    

Felicity glanced back at him. “Even?”

“Yeah.” Oliver followed her out to the parking lot. 


	12. Baby Talk

**Baby Talk**

**Prompt #11:** Image - Two women pregnant touching bellies

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 614

Felicity looked up when Lyla sat next to her in the waiting room. She looked around nervously. “Hi Lyla. What are you doing here at the doctor’s office?”

“I’m pregnant again.” Lyla sat back in the plastic chair. “Johnny and I took one of those home tests a few days ago. I’m just here to confirm it and get checked out.”

“Just one?” Felicity looked bewildered. She reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic storage bag with ten tests. “So this was overkill, huh?”

Lyla laughed. “Does Oliver know?”

“No. I didn’t want to get his hopes up.” Felicity shoved the plastic bag back into her tote bag. “After the stuff with William, I wanted to be sure before he started to worry about another child. He’s definitely going to worry.”

“Johnny worries too. I think they like it.” Lyla smiled. “Well, they can worry together at least.”

“Yeah.” Felicity sighed. “You’ve done this before so I guess you know what to expect. I’m kinda overwhelmed here.”

“We can be pregnancy buddies, if you want.” Lyla smiled. “I think it would be fun to have someone to go with me to yoga.”

“Yoga? We have to exercise?” Felicity wrinkled her nose.

“Its low impact and you’ll be glad you did. Trust me.” Lyla waved at the nurse. “We can take the same birthing class. Johnny and I skipped that part last time.”

“Wow.” Felicity looked down at her flat tummy. “Oliver will freak out. What am I saying? I’m freaking out.”

Lyla laughed. “After everything you both have seen and done, I don’t think that’s possible. Johnny was a rock. Oliver will be too.”

Felicity was skeptical but she didn’t have time to reply because the nurse called her name.

“Felicity Queen?” The smiling nurse called out.

“Um. That’s me.” Felicity stood up.

“Good luck!” Lyla called out as Felicity walked into the back where the exam rooms were located.

Later that evening, Felicity sat down on the sofa next to Oliver. She snuggled into his arms.

“Hey.” Oliver pulled her closer. “Are you okay? You seemed distracted this morning when you left.”

“I was a little freaked out.” Felicity looked up at his smiling face. “But I had a nice talk with Lyla and I’m not so much now.”

“You had lunch with Lyla?” Oliver was sure he would have remembered her telling him but he didn’t.

“No. We talked in the waiting room at the doctor’s office. Felicity watched worry cloud his face. “She and I are going to be pregnancy buddies.”

Oliver didn’t comprehend what she said at first then his face lit up. “We are having a baby. How? I mean… when did it happen?”

“Yeah.” Felicity smiled and poked him on the chest. “Remember Curtis and Paul’s anniversary party?”

“We were so drunk that we never made it upstairs.” Oliver grinned.

“Upstairs where the condoms were.” Felicity pointed to their bedroom. “That we didn’t use because they were upstairs. Twice.” She poked Oliver in the chest twice to make her point.

Oliver laughed. “You wore that green dress with the slit up the side and it was all backless… and nearly frontless.”

“You wore the hell out of that tux. Suspenders!” Felicity scrunched up her face to try and wipe the memory away. “God! Why did you have to wear suspenders?”

“I knew it was going to happen someday but I never thought it would happen like that.” Oliver grinned. “Twice.”

“Shut up. Don’t say another word! The baby will hear you.” Felicity slapped his chest.

“The baby knows that Daddy loves Mommy very much.” Oliver kissed her on the top of the head. “Very very much.”


	13. Neighborhood Barbecue

**Neighborhood Barbecue**

**Prompt #12:** “Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.”

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 839

It was the first party Oliver and Felicity were hosting in their new house. Everything was going fine. Oliver was out in the backyard manning the grill. Felicity was making her rounds to make sure everyone had a plate or a glass. 

Felicity was making her third round when she saw something strange in the kitchen. Oliver had gone inside to get more burgers for the grill. She stood there deciding what to do.

Thea walked over and looked. “Oh! I know that look. That’s you ‘I’m going to kick someone’s ass’ look.” 

“Huh?” Felicity looked startled. “I don’t look like… that.” 

“Yes you do! It’s scary just like Ollie’s death glare.” Thea wrinkled her nose. “Actually, I think you’re scarier.”  

“Well, someone is about to find out just how scary I can be.” Felicity put down her glass and walked into the kitchen. “Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.”

“If you need back up just yell. I have my bow in the trunk of the car.” Thea looked around to make sure that no one had heard her.

“Hi Honey!” Oliver smiled as Felicity walked into the kitchen. “This is April. She lives three doors down in the green house.”

Felicity looked at the red head leaning on the counter with her low cut dress practically exposing herself. Felicity arched an eyebrow at the woman. “Hello. Is there something you want? Other than to show my husband your breasts, of course.”

Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing. It was usually him that was the jealous one.

“I wasn’t…” April straightened up. She could tell that Felicity wasn’t to be messed with.

“April was telling me all about the neighbors, Honey.” Oliver put the plate of burgers on the tray that he had been using at the grill. “I need to go. April, you should tell Felicity what you were telling me.” Oliver picked up the tray and made a hasty exit.

“Look I wasn’t…” April folded her arms over her cleavage.

“Oliver was a player but that was years ago. I know you are aware if that.” Felicity looked her up and down. “But what you don’t understand is that he has changed. He isn’t that man anymore.”

“Sure because all leopards can change their spots.” April smirked. “You’re fooling yourself if you think he is going to be faithful.”

“Let’s just say that if I catch you showing your assets to my husband again, I’ll make you wish you never met him.” Felicity glared at the woman.

“What are you going to do?” April dared her. “You’re a just a CEO. That’s nothing more than a glorified manager.”

Felicity was about to respond when Thea walked in.

“Hey Felicity, is this woman giving you trouble?” Thea walked in and opened the fridge. She pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. She grinned as she poured herself a glass. “I guess she doesn’t realize that you can kick her ass without smudging your lipstick then you’ll just wipe you from existence on every database there is. Cause you roll like that.”

Felicity nodded. “Yep. I roll like that.”

“Do you seriously think that my brother would marry a woman that couldn’t handle herself?” Thea put her arm around Felicity’s shoulders. “How long have you lived in Star city? It’s a very dangerous place.”

April took a step back. “I… uh…”

Donna walked in. “What’s going on here? Are you girls about to have a fight? Oliver sent me in here to calm things down but give me a minute to take off my heels and I’ll help. She put her hand on the counter and started to take off her shoe.”  

“No one is going to fight, Mom. Put your shoe back on.” Felicity glanced back at Oliver who seemed to be enjoying this way too much. “At least not today. We’re having a nice friendly barbecue. Just getting to know the neighbors and letting the neighbors get to know us. I’m sure Abby…”

“April. It’s April.” April started to look nervous.

“April will have a lot to say when she and the other housewives on the block get together for coffee.” Felicity glared April again. “First thing she is going to tell them, is that my husband is off limits.”

April nodded.

Lyla walked into the kitchen with a grin on her face. “Felicity, Dig said to tell you that he has his glock in the glove box.”

“Wow. I need to have a serious discussion about bringing weapons to a social gathering with every single one of you.” Felicity looked at Lyla. “Lyla, where is your nine mil? Is it in Sara’s diaper bag?”

“No. I didn’t bring it but I have an AK47 in the trunk.” Lyla smirked. “Do you want to borrow it?”

“Holy Mother of God! Who are you people?” April pushed through the group and ran out of the house.

As Felicity turned to watch her leave, she caught Oliver, Dig, and Quentin standing around the grill laughing.


	14. Catch Up Day - Banner




End file.
